


fic: Shush

by kaeili



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeili/pseuds/kaeili





	fic: Shush

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[.meme](http://community.livejournal.com/il_faut/tag/.meme), [character: julie taylor](http://community.livejournal.com/il_faut/tag/character:%20julie%20taylor), [character: landry clarke](http://community.livejournal.com/il_faut/tag/character:%20landry%20clarke), [fandom: friday night lights](http://community.livejournal.com/il_faut/tag/fandom:%20friday%20night%20lights), [fic: flashfic](http://community.livejournal.com/il_faut/tag/fic:%20flashfic), [pairing: landry/julie](http://community.livejournal.com/il_faut/tag/pairing:%20landry/julie), [rating: pg-13](http://community.livejournal.com/il_faut/tag/rating:%20pg-13)  
  
  
---|---  
  
**Title**: Shush  
**Pairing**: Landry/Julie  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Summary**: Landry loves to talk and it's getting on Julie's nerves.  
**A/N**: Written for [](http://stainofmylove.livejournal.com/profile)[**stainofmylove**](http://stainofmylove.livejournal.com/) at her [comment fic meme](http://stainofmylove.livejournal.com/71889.html)

  
The thing about Landry Clarke was that he loved talking. Sometimes, it even got him in trouble because he couldn't stop. But that never quite stopped him. Really, nothing could, unless there happened to a murder hanging over his head and then maybe he'd shut up for a day or two. Other than that, nothing curbed his talking. Not even getting alcohol in his system.

The more Landry drank, the more he talked and Julie wanted to kick herself for bringing him to the party. But even after having spent her senior year at East Dillon High, she still wasn't quite comfortable going into East Dillon for a party. Thankfully, Landry was up to going, though Julie suspected that Landry just really wanted to see Jess.

They sat a bit further away from the rest of the party goers, each with a red cup full of cheap beer in their hands. He was rambling about something, which Julie supposed she should have listened to but it all became one big blur like the adults on _Peanuts_. By the time Julie finished her drink, Landry was still talking.

Her hand shot out and grabbed his wrist in order to get his attention. "Landry! Oh my god, stop talking!"

He paused briefly. "Did I start rambling again? Sorry."

"It's okay," Julie sighed.

A comfortable silence settled in as Landry finished his beer and they went to refill. Matt leaving had helped their friendship. Thrown together, both with feelings left a bit raw in the beginning, they began their healing process together. One, mourning the exit of a first love, and the other, an exit of a lifelong best friend. Over the year, there was nobody else she turned to more besides him and she knew it was the same way for him.

Julie supposed she should have stopped drinking long before she actually did. But it was the night before graduation and she wasn't sure she wanted the night to end. At some point, Landry started talking again, about anything and everything. From the latest song Crucifictorious was learning to how he identified with Howard Roark in The Fountainhead and more until Julie couldn't stand it.

She clumsily yanked him away from the party, a bit more tipsy than she card to admit. They ended up by her car, her back pushed up against the side. Her hands found their way to his face and she pulled his head down to hers.

"You're rambling again," she slurred, her eyes trying to focus on his face. Eventually, her eyes settled on his mouth.

"Julie...are you-"

But before Landry could finish his sentence, she kissed him. He tasted like cheap beer and pretzels but in that moment, it didn't matter so much. There was a moment of hesitation before his body pressed into hers, his hands firmly gripping her waist. Neither of them could remember clearly about what happened next except that they wound up in her backseat, hands in an exploration frenzy and no sounds except for the soft moans and grunts as they each found _that_ spot on each other's bodies.

In the morning, there's no time to be embarrassed when they both realize they're running a little late to graduation. She threw on a shirt and jumped into the front seat, frantically starting the car and driving off back to their side of Dillon. Julie reached Landry's house in record time and he hopped out, shirtless and pants barely on, and she realized that she threw on his shirt by accident.

"Oops, sorry." She tugged his shirt off and tossed it out an open window.

"Hey, about last night..." he started off uneasily.

She shook her head. "Don't. What happened, happened." She stared out her front windshield. "And it got you to stop talking." She sped off, a smile on her face as she looked in her rearview mirror.  


_   
**fic: Shush**   
_


End file.
